My Dear, I Shouldn't Give a Damn
by PfanGIQUE
Summary: When Lily enters her fifth year at Hogwarts, she notices many changes in the last person she ever thought could change. Yup, you guessed it. READ AND REVIEW, MY FRIENDS!
1. Lily Evans and the Train

**LILY'S DIARY.**

DISCLAIMER: I am NOT J. K. Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Though I wish I did. I guess I'm just too lazy.

**HALLO, I'm a hongkonger. Called Lou. But I'm a girl. It's pronounced like: LOO. Yes yes, laugh it out.**

**Like as in Louise. ******** READ AND REVIEW, MY PRETTIES. I Shall Love To Reply To You All.  
A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO BRIT AND CHARLOTTE. ILY.**

**X **

_Day One_

Don't laugh at me for writing a diary.

Okay, laugh, I don't care. Siiiiigh

For the fifth year I'm taking the Hogwarts Express, for the sixth year I'm seeing my best friend again, for the fifth year I will have to deal with _POTTER._ As I said, Siiiiiiigh.

Okay, off I went into the barrier, with so many butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. What if I fail my NEWTs? What if the Marauders are on the other side of the barrier, readying themselves with their latest scheme? I gulped and raced weakly into the barrier to Platform 9 and three quarters. As a muggle-born, no matter how many times I did it, walking through that wall always gave me the creeps. I DID IT! I silently congratulated myself.

One problem Lily (By the way, I know the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, and it's probably worse if you refer to yourself in the third person, but what the hey…).

As soon as I went through the barrier I crashed into someone. I looked up with my messy red hair falling all over my face and I look up at the person I had just crashed into. Oh dear. Dark blue eyes masked by a pair of glasses and handsome brooding features. I've seen him before. I knew this guy. But in all the hype I couldn't place him. Oh lord. For a moment I was too stunned to speak. THINK BRAIN THINK!

"Umm…Hi…. If you could just… sorry" He blushed slightly which made me flush a dark beetroot-ish colour. Wow. I must've looked like a crazy person. "You're… um….trolley's on….my foot"

OH MY GOD, I pushed my heavy trolley off his foot and although I had a ton of suitcases in there, he didn't seem so phased.

"I-I'm so sorry" I spluttered and started to make a run for it onto the train and dashed for the nearest empty cabin. Panting hard, I fixed my hair and sighed. Not a great first impression.

"Prongs, Cabin!" A booming friendly voice pointed at my cabin. Oh no. Sirius. And Prongs must be…**POTTER?** He slid the door open and I saw his stupidly preeeeeeeeeeetty and mischievous face smile at me,with his deep grey eyes that, if he wasn't such a little twit, you could stare into for days. I'm not kidding, this guy was seriously something. He could have any girl he wanted. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi there, sorry I didn't see you there, Evans" He winked at me and I scowled to hide my flushed face. "Can we come in? All the other cabins are full" I smiled.

"No, Black" I hissed. "You and Potter can shoo" I looked at the time and bit my lip thinking, where the hell is Hanna?

Oh, Hanna. I'll tell you a little bit about her. We were friends in Muggle school before we both got transferred to Hogwarts in first year. We've been besties ever since. And this year I'm here! I cant wait to see her. I chuckled to myself.

Oh no. Now he thinks I'm a crazy person.

"Little Lily has a bee in her bonnet? C'mon!" He barked a laugh and ploped himself down next to me.

"PRONGS!" he bellowed.

"WHAT, PADFOOT?" A distant voice yelled

"EVANS IS IN _HERE,_ STUPID!"

"OH!"

I rolled my eyes again. It was becoming a habit. I looked at the compartment and there stood none other than Mr. Person-Who-I-Tried-To-Kill-With-My-Trolley. I flushed and he began laughing uncontrollably.

It was Potter. Potter had the eyes. Potter was tall now. Potter had the stupid floppy hair that he flicked to the side every five seconds. Potter was who I had run over with my trolley. Damn. He looked different. I blushed. STUPID LILY, DON'T BLUSH!

I scowled at him. Bwahaha. I hoped I looked as homicidal as I felt.

"Am I missing something?" Asked Sirius confusedly and I vigorously shook my head.

"No, nothing, you're not missing anything!" Ohh Lily, what a terrible cover up.

James gave him a significant look and broke into a broad smile and Sirius did the same. Uncanny! Can they mind read? Probably not.

Sirius slid closer next to me and put a falsely sympathetic arm (to my surprise, the smile on Potters face faded and he stared fixated on Black's arm) around me and sighed comically. "Lily-kins" He said "I've heard all about you and you're trolley incidents"

I sighed. He chuckled and pulled me close, and I noticed that his eyes flashed at Potter, they seemed to say "Your move, Potter". What the hell was going on? I wriggled under Black's tight grip. Potter's eyes narrowed on Black dangerously and he scowled and sat down opposing us, concentrating

As I said, what the HELL was going on?

"Settled in, have we Lily?" Hanna laughed and flew through the cabin doors, her blonde hair trailing after her and her pale, pale blue eyes shining. She outdid herself this year. Every year she looked more and more like an angel, with snowy skin, unmarked, untouched. I watched like a confused goldfish, as she sat next to Potter.

"Allo, Potter, Black" She winked at the boys and pushed Sirius off me, replacing his arm with her own. I love her. I love her. I love her. Potter seemed to relax too.

Her mother was part Veela, just to clarify. I counted down.

"Five, Four, Three--"

"--Lily, I wish you wouldn't--" She blushed and looked at her lap.

"-- Too late, mate, Two, One…"

Right on cue.

A little firsty walked straight into the glass of the door, in an attempt to talk to her. She had that affect on people who had never seen her before.

I hooted like an owl. "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, I love it when they don't see the glass"

"They never see the glass" muttered Sirius, ashamed at the memory of when he did the very same thing in first year.

Good times.

What I didn't realize is that James face was less than an inch away from my own. I turned to face him and our lips were nearly touching. I blushed such a deep crimson colour that my face almost blended in with the maroon-red wall paper.

"DAMN IT POTTER, MARK MY WORDS, I WILL--" I proceeded to go into gritty details about what I'd do to his face, should he be stupid enough to pull a stunt like that again.

My face was fixed with shock and I, once again, turned bright red. I could hear Hanna giggling her head off in the corner of the compartment.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Lily"

**HALLO KIDILYWINKS ******

**You know I loveyou, and you know you love me, and you know how much you love Lily/James, SO REVIEW! Look! The button is just down there, if you don't do it now you'll regret it!**

**:D Love you all, rabid readers.**

**Is it rabid readers or avid readers?**

**Whateeeeeeeeeeeeeever. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lou. **


	2. Lily Evans and the Gryffindor Rug

DISCLAIMER: I am NOT J. K. Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Though I wish I did. I guess I'm just too lazy.

**HALLO.**

**Remember me? I'm that girl. Who writes. I have an problem with staying on task (All facebooks fault). So I cant stay fixated on my story as much as I would like to buuuuuuuuuut I WILL TRY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. Facebook, DARN YOU. No, No, I cant stay mad at **_**FACEBOOK**_****

**Love to you from Lou. XXX.**

**Review Shout-outs:**

Anonymous Person: THANKS! I don't know yet about those two, but perhaps! You'll just have to wait and see :)

Xx-Ron-and-Hermione-4-ever-xX: THANKS! I'm trying to be funnier than I usually -.- well, at least, I'm not very on the spot funny. I usually think of comebacks to insults around an hour after I've been insulted :)

lovenotwarXo: Thanks! I'm doing updates as soon as I can, but I think it'll take a while for the next one, unfortunately, vair bizzy this week :( But thanks again! I know! Lily/James are my fave pairing :)

**---------------------------------------------**

"Knock it OFF, POTTER!" This boy would not leave me alone. I shoved him away and ran a hand through my messy, fiery hair. Not again. Not again. Not again!

"Please, Lilyyyyy? Please, please, please, plea-" I cut him off before he could continue.

What was that? The tenth time today?

"No, I wont go to Hosmeadge with you, Potter"

"No, I won't go to the Quidditch match with you, Potter"

"No, you can't take me to Three Broomsticks this weekend, Potter"

"NO POTTER"

"_NO POTTER"_

Well, you get the picture. After my second-to-last lesson, the fifth years had a free, so I dashed to the common room to hide.

Bad hiding place.

"Lils." Potter took a seat next to me and began playing with my hair. Twit. I decided the best move would be to start screaming at him and stamp my feet, but I had no more energy left for that kind of thing. So I tried my best to shoot him the filthiest look I could muster and slapped his hand from my agitated hair.

He started laughing. Obviously my "filthiest look" isn't so filthy. Damn it.

I buried my head in a cushion and mumbled something barely understandable.

"Shmphsfg Potter, gowayy"

It was that second that I clumsily fell off the couch. Isn't that just like me? To make matters worse I grabbed James by the shirt, and because he was off-guard, he fell on top of me.

A grin spread from one of his ears all the way to the other and in all the hype I had not realized that I was gripping his shirt with all my might. For a moment I was too stunned to move, as I studied his face. He had beautiful eyes, calming, with energetic sparks of colour splayed across his hazel eyes. All encircled by a deep mature oak colour. Wow. I was dumbfounded at his face. DARN YOU BRAIN GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU TO STARE! ALL SYSTEMS ALERT! ALL SYSTEMS ALERT! LET. GO. OFF. POTTERS. #*%&$*%^&ING. SHIRT!

Once I had come back to my senses (whom I was not talking to, they had failed me one time too many) Potter was smirking his cheeky little smirk. CHEEKY MONKEY. With beautiful eyes…SHUSH BRAIN.

Siiiigh.

That was not the end of my troubles, diary, OH NO! As I let go and Potter had me pinned to the Gryffindor rug and was breathing heavily, his stupid, stupid, breath-taking (BRAIN! I'M WARNING YOU), stupid grin. With the entire common room staring at us.

Sirius exploded with laughter.

Exploded, really.

I was worried for his life, even though I knew that if he didn't die from his explosion, I would strangle him to death.

Remus let out a little chuckle and raised an eye-brow in an 'I'm so mature; I don't find this kind of thing funny' and glided to the boy's dorm, followed by a sniveling Peter Pettigrew.

Hanna giggled her trinkly laugh, very mockingbird-esque. I glared daggers at her from the corner of my eye and commenced my screams.

"POTTER GET THE *$% OFF ME BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE #*%#&ING FACE!" I shrieked theatrically. I banged my fists against his hard chest and stopped in my tracks. For some strange reason I wanted to feel the rest of his upper body. Quidditch seemed to have done wonders for it. Oh lord. SHUTUP BRAIN. My brain will really be the death of me. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.

He winked and hoisted himself off me holding out a hand for me to take. A couple of wolf-whistles were all it took to for me to look at him coldly and stalk off to the girls dormitory, dragging Hanna by the hand.

"God, that boy is something Hanna!"

"He sure is" she said, trailing off with a feigned love-sick sigh.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

She hooted with laughter and I scowled.

"Nothing, Lily, it means nothing. Look just give him a chance? It seems as though he's really changed. More…fixated. Haven't you noticed?"

"I'm so mad right now, I could…push him under a bus…or spit acid…" I really hadn't thought about what I was going to do with him…with him…NO, TO HIM…_TO HIM_.

That sounded just as bad.

"Pleeeeease?"

My lord. She sounded like James. I attacked her with a pillow and rolled over in my bed. Well. I figured James had changed a teeny bit. But not much. I didn't really expect anything either. So it didn't bother me. Should I give him a chance? I should apologize…

NO LILY! What are you thinking? Don't apologize! What did you do wrong? Nothing, right?

Right?

But he had looked so sad when I shot him those glares. Not like last year when he would just laugh them off.

But it's not my fault, is it?

Is it?

------------------------------------------------

**HALLO THERE!**

**Sorry, short chapter, wanted to update A.S.A.P :)**

**I'm still trying to work out my cryptic uploader so the formatting will probs be a bit weirddd.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE MY STOREEEEEEEEEEZ.**

**Pls send me any pairing, situation or other suggestions that you would like to see :)**

**STOP!.....IN THE NAAAAAAME OF LOOOOOOOOOOOVE :)**

**And don't forget to review! Because the reviews are what keep me writing :) **

**Lossa Love from Lou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	3. Lily Evans and the Bottle

**HALLO AGAIN!**

**Third chapter. Aiming for 20? Maybe less, Maybe more.**

**:) **

**This chapter is a bit different, I was in a weird mood while I was writing it, but I hope you like it ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, READERS. But I love all the reviewers with a passion :) YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING!**

**Lossa Love From Lou…xxxxxxxxxxx.**

**Review Shout-outs:**

**BettyCrocker****: Thanks! Lily's the best :) Yep, that was James, sorry, I changed the entire scope of the story before I posted it, so I may have missed out some things :)**

**Xx-Ron-and-Hermione-4-ever-xX: THANKS! I hope you like this chapter! I'd be really interested to see what you think :)**

---------------------------

I woke up in a daze with my red hair that had a substance reminiscent of candy floss barring my vision. Once I had brushed my unruly hair out of my eyes I stared in the mirror. What. A. Mess. Hanna floated into the bathroom with me and laughed, once again, her trinkly laugh. I smiled. It was a quiet morning. Neither of us had said a word and Hanna brushed my hair down and for once it stayed in the right place.

I thought I was going to hug her to death.

Though I was pretty sure that her being alive was better than her being dead.

Today was the monthly Hosmeadge outing. Us sixth years, myself, Hanna, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Remus (the four Marauders), Maggie McKenzie, Bridget Lorimer, were heading out to Three Broomsticks to get a couple of butterbeers and a good time. Maggie and Bridget were in the dorm next to mine and Hanna's.

Wow.

My hand hurts now.

I'll write in this again after I get back.

Seeya!

-----------------------------------

Back, but not in the dorms.

What day is it?

Let me explain.

My lord, you wouldn't believe what happened at Hosmeadge. Well…I suppose I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I? Why yes, I should.

We usually don't get dressed up to go to Hosmeadge, but today I wore a skirt. Very-Un-Lily I thought to myself.

Once again I told Hanna that if she was going to try to put make-up on me, I would bite her hand.

Bwahahaha, I _am _evil.

Hem hem. Anyway.

So the eight of us met up and set off to Hosmeadge. Black and Potter decided it would be hilarious to theatrically get on one knee and scare the scarves off the little first year girls by asking them for their hand in marriage.

Worse even, one said yes.

Run, Potter, run! Our knees were buckling from laughter.

Potter smiled when I laughed and looked over at me, winked and put an arm around me.

Don't you judge me for not going crazy-ninja-Lily on him!

He was warm; I was cold.

That's _it…_I'm almost completely sure.

Although everyone else didn't think so.

I've counted how many times I rolled my eyes at them today and wrote it down on my hand.

18 Times.

_Especially at Sirius._

We got to the Three Broomsticks. My eyes froze on a sight within the bar. Severus… I hadn't spoken to him in ages. One of my dearest friends.

Severus was a tall, scrawny boy, with jet black hair and unreadable eyes that pierced. Burned, even? Since the beginning of sixth year we hadn't spoken a word, rumours of his practicing Dark Magic and myself being too busy dealing with the dimwits that surrounded me.

"….Lily"

I smiled, at least he spoke.

"Hi, Sev…I mean…. Severus" He smiled at me too but I could tell it was the weary ghost of a smile.

"How've you been, Li--"

"OKAY! Enough, lovebirds!" All of a sudden the awkward silence was broken by a voice trembling with anger. Potter. I flushed with a mixture of embarrassment, anger and confusion. He tried to mask his anger with humour but no one seemed to be buying it.

What has got Potter's knickers in a knot?

He grabbed me by the hand and the rest shuffled after us laughing and making a general racket. How I love them. Noisy peoples.

We sat at the table and Sirius winked at us.

"Now, let's play a game with you lovely ladies, gentlemen and…Peter" he boomed.

Peter grunted in reproach and slumped in his seat.

"Spin the bottle?" giggled Bridget eyeing Potter. I probably shouldn't notice these things. I fumed at her. Keep your eyes to yourself Brigde.

Wait. Did I just say that?

Well I didn't mean it. She can use her eyes on Potter all she pleases. Like I care.

I looked nervously at my lap and twiddled my thumbs. Twiddle twiddle twiddle….

"My dear, Bridget, we would be a flaming mockery of a sham if we didn't!" Sirius bellowed and winked at her.

We placed an empty Butterbeer bottle on the table and gave it a spin. Hanna gave an anticipatory giggle and squeezed my arm.

It's not THAT exciting, I had thought to myself.

First spin points tooooo Black.

Wow. _Suprising._

Not.

Did you catch the sarcasm there? I hope so :)

Second spin points toooooooo Hanna.

She rolled her eyes. "Of all the bloody--"

"Not happy, Hanna? My, my, that's unfortunate. Cm'ere, give us a kiss" Sirius laughed and puckered up, waiting.

Hanna leaned over the table, and as she was about to gingerly give Black a kiss, Remus knocked a bottle off the table and in broke into a million little pieces with a loud 'CRASH!'

James looked knowingly at Remus.

Remus looked furious at Sirius.

Sirius looked confused at Hanna.

Hanna looked flustered at me.

I looked at Peter and then looked away quickly. What did he have to do with this?

"Okaaaaaaaay, boys and girls, next spin" James eased into the awkward silence.

I narrowed my eyes at Remus and tried to send him a message with my mind.

He looked at me, now relaxed, like I was an insane person. Which wasn't far off to be honest.

I was trying to send him: _DID YOU KNOCK THE BOTTLE OVER ON PURPOSE. DID. YOU. KNOCK. THE. BOTTLE. OVER. ON. PUUUUURPOSE._

Sighhhh.

Stupid secrets. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMOOOORE.

Also, for some reasons, the Marauders keep telling me how smart, but stupid I am.

What in the name of Merlin's polka-dotted underwear is that supposed to mean.

After a few more spins and Maggie had wasted ten minutes debating with Hanna whether it was a good idea to kiss Peter (Which it wasn't. Not that Pettigrew wasn't pleased), we decided to call it a day.

Uneventful? Not quite. Malfoy and Crabbe were outside the bar.

"Ah, the bi-monthly meeting of the Mud-Bloods and their blood-traitor little friends"

"Shove it, Malfoy" Remus rolled his eyes.

"And what about you, Black" Malfoy spat, "Your pathetic little brother is better than you. At least he's got his priorities in order"

"Don't make me hurt you, Malfoy, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey doesn't want to see your face in the hospital wing for the rest of the week" Sirius said unnaturally quiet, in a dangerous, poisonous tone.

"HA! I'd like to see you try, _Black"_ He scoffed and bellowed "_Impedimenta!"_

Sirius ducked.

I didn't.

The spell hit me hard and the last thing I saw was Potter bellowing a curse directed at Malfoy and then I blacked out, falling into someone's arms.

-----------------

**ALLOOO KIDILYWINKS.**

**Again. Did you like this chapter?**

**I hope so! **

**Much will be reveiled in the next one :) maybe.**

**I still haven't decided yet.**

**IT TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE THIS. I re-did it like twenty times.**

**I LOVE YOU; YOU LOVE MEEE, SO PLEASE REVIEW, MY PRETTIES!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx from Looooooooou.**


	4. Lily Evans and the MadPom

**Hello, guuuuuuuuuuuuuys. **

**:D Lou here, I'm getting a little help from Charlotte with this chapter, so please send loads of reviews :) she'd love them.**

**Not that I'm trying to get reviews or anything *shifty eyes* :D**

**I'm trying to update A.S.A.P, but y'know, I just got Sims 3! Its totezz funners.**

**Anyvaaaays, this chapter is mostly about different people visiting her and giving her different views on what's going on, on the outside of the hospital wing.**

**Also, MAYBE, a little of James' POV. :)**

**NOTE FROM CHARLOTTE: Hi guys, i'm charlotte, louises friend =] hope you like the next chapter!**

**NOTE FROM LOU ABOUT THE NOTE FROM CHARLOTTE: Boring note, mate.**

**NOTE FROM CHARLOTTE ABOUT THE NOTE FROM LOU ABOUT THE NOTE FROM CHARLOTTE: oi!**

**We could go on. But we won't. ITS TIME FOR THE REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS.**

BettyCrocker: HIIII :) FAAAAAAAAAANKS, well you were close, I wiki-ed _Impedimenta _and its basically to knock out, slow down, trip (and so on) your opponent :)

Xx-Ron-and-Hermione-4-ever-xX: ILY TO THE MAX, you win the award for most reviews :) Well, well, with remus/hanna, you may have to leave it to your imagination for noooow, but I promise it'll come up again! In this chapter it'll probs be mentioned. Updating A.S.A.P for YOOOOUZ.

----------------------------

I sat up in bed with a start.

How long was I here? I looked around. Not the dorms. Not the common room. Not the Potions classroom…What? I fell asleep ONCE, and I never hear the end of it.

Siiigh.

Suddenly, Madame Pomrey scurried in and I squeaked in fright.

"WELL" she exclaimed shrilly, "You've finally come around, Miss Evans? Took you long enough" she tutted at me and busied herself with fixing the other beds.

I rubbed my eyes. What the bliddy Merlin happened? Oh.. now I remember. _Malfoy_.

"MY DARLING LILY-KINS" boomed Sirius as he strutted into the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey descended on him.

"_May. I. Remind. You. Mr. Black" _she hissed "That you are on strict banishment from the hospital wing!" Remus appeared behind him. Madame Pomprey luuuuuuurves Remus.

"Keep an eye on Black" She spat at his name "Will you, love?" She beamed at Remus and scuttled off.

That woman will be the death of all of us. Y'know…after she heals us and all that.

I'll never forget the first thing they said to me that day.

"Potter's gone loopy" With deadpan faces and low, serious tones.

I don't know if it was the way they said it, or the mere fact that they didn't think Potter was loopy before, but I howled with laughter.

HOOOOOOOWL.

Hem hem. That was wildly inappropriate.

"Please Lily, it's not funny!" Though I could see out of the corner Remus was stifling a giggle.

Look, as much as I'd like to hear about how Potter was insane, I needed to find out what happened that day, after I lost consciousness.

They explained to me a very, I'm sure, biased version of what happened.

Sirius took the lead on this one and leapt into the story

"Gather round children" he said with a grin and I rolled my eyes, just get on with it!

"Once upon a yesterday, we went to the Three Broomsticks"

"Nononononono, Black, I only want to know what happened AFTER"

"After?"

"Yes"

"After what"

Man this boy is slow. "AFTER I BLACKED OUT, YOU FLAMING NINNY"

I heard faint shushing coming from M. Pomrey's quarters.

"FINE!" He lazily cocked his head to one side to face Remus "Women, am I right?"

Remus shrugged. Darn their shrugs. Shrug shrug shrug. Why don't guys use their words?

It's not that hard. Black seems to have the hang of it.

"Anyway, once Malfoy hand 'impended' you James started pelting him with charms and spells. That boys got an attitude problem, I've always said" He started talking about Potter's attitude problem, so I gave him a dangerous look. It worked! HALLELUJAH!

"Hem, hem, anywayyy, long story short, Potter was your knight in shining armour and you should definitely date him" Black grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, if Potter started going crazy on Malfoy, why isn't Malfoy in here with me?" I scowled.

They looked uneasy and Remus bit his lower lip. He looked so cute when he did, I smiled.

"Well?! Spit it out!"

Remus sighed a breath and said "Malfoy's in St. Mungos"

I froze. _St. Mungos?_

My god.

What did Potter do?

"Remember about the attitude problem?" Sirius said slowly "Yeah, Potter said something I didn't understand and then set Malfoys hair on fire, along with fracturing his--" Sirius struggled with the rest but I wasn't listening.

Potter must've got into so much trouble. For me. For me?

"Black" I murmured "for the love of Merlin's undergarments, why did Potter do that?"

Black laughed. "I'm not telling you, you daft girl, you should know already!"

I growled but he wouldn't budge.

Most likely scenario, I would eventually kill him.

Anyway. I was in the hospital wing, Potter was off being loony, Hanna was nowhere to be found, goodness knows where Peter was, and 'Moony' and 'Padfoot' were 'cheering me up' with stories about how James is my superman.

"How did I get in here all the way from Hosmeadge? Did they call M. Pomfrey down?"

"Well, let me tell you something that will hopefully change your mind about Prongs" he grinned his lopsided grin "He piggybacked you the whole way here…..with a broken foot"

"He didn't break his foot, Padfoot" I heard Remus whisper

"Shh! Just go with it" hissed Black and turned to me with a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes again. BWAAHHAHA. But Potter carried me…

I'm heavy aren't I?

This can't be happening. I cannot believe that I'm being self conscious about what Potter had to deal with while I was happily unconscious.

I wonder what he thought.

NO I DON'T!

I mean…I wonder a little bit.

I'll ask him when he visits.

Remus spoke softly "I offered to take you back, but James refused to let anyone touch you"

Refused to let anyone touch me? Odd little boy, he is. Also, he better not have taken advantage of me while I wasn't conscious. I giggled inwardly, I wouldn't put it past him.

"NO, Miss Peroché" Mad Pom (as I have so cleverly decided to call her) exclaimed and Remus stood to attention.

"Hanna?"

"Oooooh, Mr Lupin! Is this young lady a friend of yours? I suppose I could let her stay for a little" She did her Mad-Pom-is-thinking face, but before she could come to a conclusion, Remus said "No, Madame Pomfrey, thank you. We were just leaving" without taking his eyes off Hanna.

"MA CHERIE HANNAAAAAAA!" yelled Sirius dancing over to give her a hug when he was stopped by an inescapable grip from Remus.

"Let's go Sirius" he murmured to Black.

WAIT. WAIT. IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?

THE DEATH GRIP!

IT IS!

REMUS LOVES HANNA.

He usually NEVER gives ANYONE the grip of death.

Not that Sirius is going to die. But he can't move his shoulder for the next hour.

Same difference.

**Not the point! **Remus likes Hanna.

He whirled around to look at me and said: "I know, Lily"

Much to my shock and everyone else's confusion.

I looked at him like a goldfish. Mouth open. Mouth closed. Mouth open. Mouth closed.

"Don't tell, Lily, please." And with that he whisked Sirius off, who was complaining about his shoulder. Like a background noise of complaining. VAIR ANNOYING.

Hanna shook her head in confusion, looked at me and smiled with a perfectly shaped set of white teeth.

"Hanna-banana" I yawned.

"Lily-flower" she laughed which made me start laughing and then we were both in stitches.

Unfortunately, it doesn't take much to get us to laugh.

Siiiigh.

"Hanna-banana-fo-fanna-bandana, tell me what actually happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, Potter screamed a couple of curses at Malfoy, who Crabbe then carried back to the castle, who Filch then carried to St. Mungos. Then, Potter started yelling at us and grabbed you out of Lupins arms, and piggybacked you back to the castle, at the speed of light. Then he lay you down in this bed and ran to the dorms."

"Did Sirius tell you that?" I asked suspiciously…Hmmmmmm.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders "…Yes"

DARNIT. MERLIN STYLE.

Until next time…

------------------

**That chapter didn't go as planned :)**

**But I still like it, personally. I'm updating as quickly as possible, so please review! And tell your friends to check this story out! :)**

**Sorry there was not James POV :( I'll do it soon!**

**Charlottes comment: hi guys! i hope you liked this and hopefully lou wont be a meanie and let me help out more often. as she would say, love you lots and please review!**

**LOSSA LOSSA LOVE FROM LOU. and boring ol' charlotte**

**JOKES I LOVE YOU CHARLOTTE. And all my rabid readers (avid, I know)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

REVIEWWW! BEFORE YOU REGRET NOT DOING IT! :)


	5. Actually, It's Potter

**DEAR PEOPLES WHOM I LOVE.**

**Yes, you know who you are.**

**Today, is a quick one-shot chapter from James' POV.**

**I'm experimenting so bear with me.**

**BTW, Charlotte says thanks for all the reviews**

**We love you guys :)**

**Unfortunately, I'm leaving for Australia tomorrow, so it may take me a little while to get settled in and start writing again :) but don't worry! I wont abandon you guys :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, review shout-outs:**

3 Harry Potter: Thanks! I haven't stopped yet, so keep reading! I'll try to make it better for all you guys!! :) :)

Xx-Ron-and-Hermione-4-ever-xX: Hi! Hahah, MadPom and Moony are a more interesting couple than him and Hanna, in my humble opinion, but I wont go there :) LOL, thanks for reviewing and Charlotte says thanks!

BettyCrocker: HHAAHAHAA, YES! I LOVE THAT COUPLE, I have many plans for them :)

--------------------------

"You didn't tell me _that, _Moony!" whispered Sirius.

Remus sighed. I was the only one he told. Probably for good reason.

Peter was sulking in the corner.

"Why didn't you tell us before this, Moony?"

"Because, Padfoot, let me and Prongs act out a little scene. I'll be you and he'll be Hanna"

I scoffed "Oi! You said I could be Sirius!"

"Yes, yes, Prongs, everyone wants to be me. Just get on with it." Sirius tapped his temples with his quill.

"Fine" I scowled at Moony but put on a high-pitched voice and flicked my hair girlishly "Hiiiii Black"

Peter excitedly said "Wh-whats the difference in Potter?" Sirius laughed heartily.

"Ooooh Pettigrew made a funny" I said in the same high-voice, then growled "next time, keep it to yourself, Wormtail"

Sirius was beside himself with laughter.

"Ahem," Remus coughed "Shall we continue"

I sighed and twirled my hair. Hey. I was just getting into the role, okay?!

"HIHANNADIDYOUKNOWTHATLUPINLUUUUUURVESYOU" Remus said loud and proud.

Uncanny. That sounded just like Padfoot.

"Well, I'll be a banana sandwich. That sounded slightly like me"

Kneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew it.

I wonder how Lily is doing.

Probably shouldn't think aloud.

Now they're all staring at me.

"How do you think she's doing?" asked Remus incredulously

"Yeah, mate, Madame Pomfrey just told her she'll have to stay another week because of internal bleeding" Padfoot muttered "How do even get internal bleeding from…" he trailed off.

"…And you haven't been to visit her" Peter chimed in.

Stupid Peter.

"As though she'd want me to" I threw my hands up in the air. This was ridiculous.

"Look mate, we know you love her--"

"I don't! I'm the same guy you know from last year" I exclaimed "Same James! The Marauders aren't the lovey type, three musketeers…and Peter!" I laughed desperately.

We do give him more shit than he deserves, but he takes it in the funniest way.

"…You love her…" Sirius said softly.

I sighed. It was true. Loved her since her owl attacked me in first year.

"As I was saying, you love her, she loves you, so why don't you just get together already"

I spun around to face Sirius

"She loves me?!" I breathed.

"Weeeeeell, she does, but bad news is, she doesn't know it yet"

Moony had been silent for quite a while, then he spoke: "You should visit her"

"No, Moony, she may hurt herself trying to hurt me"

We were silent for a while then Sirius yelled out, making us jump about a foot in the air.

"COMMENCE OPERATION MAKE-MOONY-AND-PRONGS-LESS-SINGLE!" he grinned like a madman. Which, incidentally, he is.

Peter was breathing in an out, with wide eyes, as though he had just had a heart attack. Once he had calmed down he said:

"Oi, what about me? And…you?"

"Because, precious, I could have any girl I want, and you don't have your eye set on anyone at the mo" he said in his slurred fashion.

"Oh…yeah you're right" Peter muttered and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. It's not as though he was bad looking, but it didn't seem that he was getting taller, and he had a slight porky figure. I smiled sympathetically, I was sure if he tried hard, he could get a girl to like him. Not that that hard-working ever came through for me.

I went back to the main area of the conversation. Unfortunately for the sake of sanity, I was actually excited about his scheme. Whatever it was.

Rolling his eyes, Remus said, "I'm scared to ask, but what would this plan entail?"

Sirius grinned evilly and cocked an eyebrow. "Now, this, you'll love…" he beckoned us to make a cirle with him. Or more like a square. Because there were only four of us.

Good grief.

----------------------------------------------------------

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, its more like a filler.**

**Anyway, I thought you would enjoy a little bit of fresh air, James' POV.**

**Let me know if you liked it, and I'll add a few moreeeee :)**

**WOW, it was **_**really **_**short, now that I read through it.**

**Anyway *shifty eyes* not that I'm fishing for reviews, but I'd love some feedback**

**And tell your friends! I hope lots of people can read this and like it.**

**Not that's it's the best thing in the world.**

**:( though I wish it were.**

**LET ME KNOOOOW WHAT YOU THIIIIIINK :)**

**LOSSA, LOSSA, LOVE FROM THE LOSER LOU.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alliteration (:**


	6. Lily Evans and the Plan

**PIP PIP, MY MATIES.**

**Just saw harry potter 6 in the cinemas and I must say it was pretty gosh-darn epic.**

**I love the awkward Hermione and Ron moments. **

**VAIR CUTE. **

**ANYVAY, as I write this at 1 in the morning, I'm on my way to Kangaroo-a-GoGo. Australia.**

**SO EXCITED, wish me luck! Unfooooootunately, it means I wont be updating as often as I shouldbe. NO INTERNET. Its truly driving me round the bend.**

**Hope you like this next chapter! It's slightly different, so bear with me.**

**XXXX LOSSA LOSSA LOVE COURTESY OF LOU.**

--------------------------------------------------

FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! ZIPIDEEDOODAH!

MAD POMFREY HAS LET ME OUT OF THE PRISON, a.k.a-ed the HOSPITAL WING!

She muttered "Internal bleeding, Internal shmeeding" And fixed it up in a jiffy.

Life is good again.

Lalalalala. I wonder what is for lunch. Must find Hanna and ask her.

But,

I was wondering…have you ever read the muggle comics? Whatsit….Calvin and Hobbes! That's the one.

Well if you had, it's a bit absurd, the tiger is real, only to the child, and the tiger pounces on the child when the child gets home from school.

I suppose you could say, as wizards, that it's a 'weird muggle thing'. I'm a muggle so its not weird to me. Lalalla.

ANYWAY, replace the words 'tiger' with 'Hanna', 'the child' with 'Lily' and 'school' with 'hospital wing'.

Those are quite confusing instructions, but you get the picture.

As soon as that thought occurred I was hugged to a near death.

DARN YOU HANNA!

-----------

Potter's being weird.

Not only did he not come to visit me when I was in the hospital wing, but now he is ignoring me. And I was getting all ready to ignore HIM.

How rude.

Oh well, like I care.

I loudly 'hmmmph'ed and exited the premise, hearing Sirius whispering excitedly to James….I MEAN POTTER…"the plan's working!'

I must consult Hanna.

------------------

If your friend dresses up like a psychiatrist and sits by your bed, it's probably not a good thing.

I told her about the 'plan'. She was all: GASP!

"I know, Hanna, that was my reaction"

"What do you think it means?"

"Obviously, they are planning to drive me insane"

Hanna looked at me sideways "I don't think it's that…"

I shrugged her off and she said, annoyingly upbeat, "Well, has Potter said anything to you since the incident where you were knocked off your feet and had to be carried to the--"

"OKAY, Hanna!" I cut her off and stared some daggers at her before answering the question "No, missus, he has not" I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Have _you_ talked to _him_?"

"No"

"Have you seen him around much?"

"Nah, not really"

"Are you familiar with the term: Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

My eyes widened.

Could that really be it? No…

Yes?

YES!

I started talking really fast "Are-you-sure-Hanna-I-mean-it-could-be-something-else-I-guess-mayber-it-_could-_be-that-but-haha-that's-preposterous-Hanna-why-would-he?-perhaps-um-well-it-wont-work!-I-hope-so-anyway-besiiiiiiiiides-I-don't-need-him!-Do-I?-No-right?-Of-course-he-heh-hehehe-ulp-nyaaaaah-*cough*-*gag*"

At that point, I was choking on a bit of my hair. Note to self: chewing hair and rambling at the same time could be fatal. Hanna looked at me like I was completely insane.

Which, unfortunately, I am.

I chuckled an evil chuckle which made me seem even more crazy. I'm not letting Potter win. I barely talk to him as it is, so I will NOT break first. He will.

------------------------------------

"Remus! Black! Potteeeeeeeeeeeer! Oohh, and you too Peter!" Hanna had squealed while I hid my head behind my Special K. Yes, muggles, there is Special K at Hogwarts. I would later plan to kill her.

Remus turned an unusual shade of red and looked with silent exasperation at Sirius and Sirius nodded and they, shuffling, made their way over to us.

I scowled "What tools. Who wants to be an underling of Black?"

"Shuuuuush, mate!" Hanna hissed and turned to beam at Remus. I picked myself out of my awesome-Special-K-related-hiding-spot to eye Lupin whose eyes were widening at looking at Hanna and I almost pushed Hanna onto him. It's the perfect match, I sighed to myself. They would be so cute together.

Remus turned away and ran out of the hall, followed by James, who I followed with my eyes.

-----------------------------

Tralala. Potions is an interesting subject.

Slughorn started bellowing, "Beauty is only skin deep, as I like to say, so in today's lesson we shall explore the potions, mostly used by witches, that are cosmetic"

Bridget began to swoon over the potions Sluggy had laid in front of us. Giggling with her minions and staring at James. James was being an all-around idiot. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Subtle, Bridget.

Hmmph, as though I care, I hope The Slug swaps her 'beauty potion' with one that will put warts all over her face.

Okeyy, I must calm down, after all, it's just potions class.

Hmmm, I picked up a little potion saying "Hair Perfector". Mhmmmm.

Sluggy winked at me "Now, Evans, because of your last "Outstanding" in your O., I'm willing to let you keep that…not that you need it or anything…I…just…" He started to splutter and I smiled in gratitude.

--------------------------------------

ARGH.

I'm going to KILL ProfSlug.

He is going DOWN. Unlike my hair. Please allow me to explain.

Remember the potion I was given? Yeah, it apparently wasn't brewed properly.

And now I have an afro. It's huge. I'm almost in tears.

Whatever happened to holding my head high? James will make fun of me until the cows come home.

Hanna was applying the potion to my hair and five seconds later…POOF!

She burst out laughing so I attacked her and she didn't talk to me for an hour.

Which is a long time, for Hanna.

I can't face going to the Quidditch match, and After Party!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, I know it was a weird place to end it, but I don't really know what exactly is going to happen next, I have three separate ideas but I'm not telling! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was a long wait, I know -.-**

**Read and review, and tell your friends about this fanfic, ifyou would.**

**:) LOVE YOU ALL, from LOOOOOU.**


	7. Lily Evans and The Kiss

"Presenting the lovely, and very sexy Hanna—OUCH, MOLLY, I WAS KIDDING, love!" boomed Arthur Weasley, who was presenting everyone into the room as though this were a Grand Ball. Arthur was now being pulled out of the room by Molly Prewett, his no-nonsense girlfriend, not surprisingly. I waited on the outside worried that the charm Hanna had fixed my hair with was really very temporary.

I cannot give Potter another reason to laugh at me.

Holding my head high as I could I strode into the loud room, where the Gryffindor partiers were blasting music and knocking over chairs. I rolled my eyes.

Nervously I made my way over to Hanna who was being chat up by a giggling gang of First Years. She seemed to be humouring them, and I couldn't help laughing.

She looked nervously at my unnaturally straight hair when she managed to detach herself from the boys.

"Lils, I don't know if it will last much longer if you keep shaking your head like that…" she murmured

I stopped shaking my head, not even knowing that that was what I was doing.

A roar exploded from behind us as the large crowd gathered around the main event. The return of the Quidditch players. And Sirius, of course.

I pushed out a sigh and glanced warily up at my hair, which seemed to be obedient, for the moment.

That's. When. He. Came. Over. To. Me.

"Lily!" he shouted, making his way through the buzzing crowd "Lily!"

I shot him a venomous glare and he furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Oh?" I said with an edge of sarcasm that I could plainly see was hurting him, and I gulped down my apologies "You're talking to me, now?"

He looked cut and I softened my scowl "But seriously, Potter, what's going on?"

"It was stupid, so so stupid" He turned to look over his shoulder and stared at Sirius and looked back at me, as though that was supposed to make me forgive him. Well it did, but there was no way I was telling him that.

I sniffed and a gaggle of Hufflepuffs made their way between us. I eyed them evilly. Muahaha. They seemed to be standing around the people who were slow dancing to a slow song by the Weird Sisters and Sirius was doing some kind of robot dance in the middle.

Anyway.

He mumbled something that I didn't catch.

I told him to take the sandwich out of his mouth and try it again.

He did. "Lilywillyoupleasedance…uhm….with….me?" He sped through the words, and I had no I and I looked at his earnest face that seemed to be looking for an answer.

"Potter," I said plainly "You are simply unintelligible"

He looked distraught and I let a humourless giggle escape my lips, seeing as Potter is almost never in a situation where what I say affects him. I asked him to repeat himself.

"Lily Evans. You silly fool." He put his hands gently on the sides of my shoulders as though I was a child he was trying to get a message through to "Please accompany me to the dancefloor so that I could have the honour of dancing with you?"

The more I dragged out my stunned silence the less confident he became. I could see. His usual 'Hi-I'm-James-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want' look was fading fast and I could barely utter a sound.

Then it happened. And it happened fast.

My hair. Exploded.

It seemed to all happen in slow motion at this point. First my mouth formed the words "yes" which in my mind was strong withdetermination and the sudden desire to put all the bad things that happened in the past behind us and perhaps develop our…friendship? But all that escaped my lips was a inaudible gasp. And my sleeked down hair spontaneously puffed up into an untamed fiery red afro. Angry tears sparked in my eyes as I saw the Hufflepuff girls dissolve into giggles at the sight of me and I felt so foolish.

I let out a cry of frustration and humiliation and I fled to the girls dormitory feeling weaker with every step and as I turned back for one furious look, Potter was gone and Sirius was in stitches laughing. I saw Remus flash me a sad smile which Hanna took to mean he was making fun of me and briskly hit him over the head with the end of her miniature broomstick. He playfully grabbed it out of her hands and put his arm around her shoulder. Flirt.

Well this just sucks.

I ran embarrassedly down the corridor towards the girls dorm and every step seemed to be dragging me further away from my destination. I heard frantic footsteps behind me.

"Lily? Lily? Please don't run, I wasn't trying to embarrass you! I just…I want to talk to you!" Potters voice rang through the hall that was lined with marble and I gulped back tears and fled up the narrow spiraling staircase, still being followed.

Why couldn't he just go away? As soon as I made it into my room I dissolved into tears. It was his fault. He must've done something to it. Or. Well. He got me so surprised and I was meant to take it easy so that the hair would stay straight. My eyeliner was running unattractively down my cheeks and I screamed as I heard a bang on the dormitory door. It was James. Well I wasn't going to forgive him.

"Please let me in"

Potter, go away.

"Lily, please"

Go. Away.

The door clicked and he nervously came in. I forgot to lock it. Smaaaaaaaaaaart Lily.

"Lils?" I stared daggers at him.

He came to my side and I scowled and childishly turned away from the overwhelming sincerity on his face.

"Lily, if I explain everything to you will you please go out with me?" He murmured into my ear

"Theres not a hope, Potter" I spat

"Well I at least want you to know" A grin spread from one ear to the other "How incredibly adorable your hair is at the moment"

I threw a pillow at him and he barked a laugh, but his face grew serious again "and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen no matter what happens to you, I mean" He blushed and my eyes flew open wide as I stared incredulously at this pink tinge in his cheeks that I've never really seen before "You still looked amazing even when you were knocked out cold"

The most shocking part was that, by the way he was looking at me, I knew he wasn't lying. I hoisted myself up so that I was facing him and he leant in for a kiss.

Before I knew it my hands were wrapped tightly around him and as he caressed my lips, then my cheek, then my neck with his own lips I melted into him, feeling his muscular body pressing against my own and he lowered me down to the bed as we kissed. The soft kisses turned to fast, pressured kisses of passion and I allowed his tongue into my mouth, my first kiss.

It was, of course, at that moment, where my mind was going numb, and the once hated Potter was now making out with me, that the girls dormitory door flew open leaving the silhouettes plastered against the light that was now shining into the dark room.

Hanna. Black. Remus.

Potter didn't seem to notice them and was too engrossed in our kiss to stop so I bashed him over the head in surprise and gracefully fell off my own bed. I lied. It wasn't graceful at all and it really hurt my head.

"NICE JOB, POTTER" Sirius bellowed and Hanna proceeded to cast a little freeze charm on him and said cooly.

"That'll make things a little easier" she smiled and winked at me, causing me to blush furiously, and dragged out the Black statue and Remus smiling like afool, slightly drunk on the alcohol that the Weasly boy brought to the party and said to Hanna "Why can't _we_ do something like that?"

As they shut the door a little tense silence filled the room and Potter started to grin at me

"So does this mean that you're my girlfriend now?"

"In your dreams, Potter" I scoffed, not with the same confidence as I usually do.

"But it does, doesn't it?" He smiled wildly at me and I could see his dark eyes sparkling

"…I suppose it does" I let a little smile dance upon my lips though I tried to hide it. I was going out with_ James Potter._ Potter for heavens sake!

He grinned at me and edged a little closer to put his arm around me, which I didn't refuse. He was really warm and had strong arms. I felt…safer with him.

"Sooooooo, Evans, am I a good kisser?" He made kissy lips at me and I bashed him in the face with a pillow before dragging him out the door by his ear muttering something like "You wish, Potter, grumble grumble grumble"

But as I shut the door and let my fingertips touch my lips, I felt a tingle in my body from all the places he touched me and nodded to myself.  
"Yes, Potter, you are."

------- --------

**Hi guyssss! :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in MONTHS AND MONTHS, but I've had exams, you see**

**Not a good excuse? Well it's the only one I have**

**Hope you like this chapter LILY AND JAMES FINALLY GET TOGETHER! **

**Please read and review, my lovelies. And I will be overjoyed to received some con-crit **

**Xxxxxxx Loo.**


End file.
